


Withheld Breath

by GingerEnvy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: This is not a happy story for Loki, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-Avengers: written before the Thor 2 trailer.) Loki is confined to his chambers upon his arrival back in Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withheld Breath

Breath came slowly through his nose, soft and gentle, slow in slumber, it fanned out hitting the device trapped over a tight shut mouth, his eyes moved under his lids, he was dreaming.

_…The palace gleamed in the sunlight, it always did, it was so picturesque, it was no wonder why it was the home to gods._

_Loki was in the garden, it was the same as ever, slowly he blinked and Mother was sitting in a bench singing a lullaby quietly, she smiled warmly at him. He blinked again and Thor, the one from his childhood was sitting in the tree behind her, waving at him, grinning his face off, his blue eyes shining like the sky after a storm._

_Just as this thought passed him lightning cracked through the sky, a dark familiar voice pierced his dreams…._

_“ **Wake up, broken one.** ”_

_…turning it into a nightmare._

_He turned eyes wide, suddenly his mother was screaming, suddenly Thor’s blond hair was dripping with blood. Suddenly he was in so much pain he couldn’t think, he couldn’t function he couldn’t breath._

_His head was yanked up by his hair, dirty and unkempt to watch, as his mother was stabbed, her blood staining her dress, turning it a deep shade of violet._

_He watched as Thor’s head was lobbed off and it rolled and rolled and rolled until it came to rest at his knees._

_He stared in horror as the mouth open and Thor spoke “Why…brother?”_

_He looked up, eyes wide, he saw himself, his whole body decked in armor, the spear in his hand dripping blood, standing above the bodies of his family. His eyes glowed blue and his lips smirked, he suddenly turned into Thanos._

_Loki was torn and mutilated, he was too hot, it was too hot, he was dying of thirst, he couldn’t last long, he knew, ice was in his blood, he was melting, dying so slowly. It was beaten into him, it was carved into his body._

_“ **Wake, sentimental fool, you are broken. You are mine**.”_

Loki screamed.

He twisted out of the bed, eyes green and wide with terror, it was too hot!

He couldn’t breath!

He landed on the floor, his arms giving out at the impact of the floor, and he fell further, shaking, and crying and still he couldn’t breath! His nose couldn’t take in enough air in his panic and it was awful and it hurt his lungs burned, he needed it off!

His hands clawed at his face just as cold terror clawed at his belly, he needed out, he needed it to end!

His fingers scratched at his face so harshly he was tearing his own skin but he didn’t care, it needed to come off. But it wouldn’t budge and he was left on the floor unable to gasp, breathing too heavily through his nose, blind panic taking over, he needed out!

He would have screamed, but he couldn’t, instead he lay on the ground, tears mixing with blood, his breath coming in too short huffs from his nose.

Eventually his breathing calmed and he was able to attempt to sit up, but his arm gave out, still shaking too badly and he just stayed on the floor, his breathing calmed, but the tears and imaged did not.

Too much. Too much.

He couldn’t, that was gone. Lost.

It was no more, it was a dream, nothing more.

It was a lost breath.


End file.
